


No Heroes

by Jainas



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Headcanon, Hero Worship, Prequel, Slash Goggles, Timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck a neuf ans lors de la première attaque de kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ecrit pour un kink-meme. Le prompt était : "worship - Chuck préfèrerait se faire bouffer par un Kaiju plutôt que d'avouer son admiration pour Raleigh."  
> Et comme je suis décidément incapable d'écrire le moindre pairing sans l'avoir préalablement décortiqué pour voir ce qui le fait fonctionner, j'ai plutôt fait dans l'étude de personnage qui peut se lire en mode pre-slash.

Chuck a neuf ans lors de la première attaque de kaiju, dix lorsque la quatrième touche Sidney et que seule une frappe atomique parvient à arrêter Scissure.

Son père semble considérer une froide forme de réconfort de savoir que sa mère est morte durant l'attaque du monstre, plutôt que des effets secondaires et des radiations. Ils n'en parlent jamais, bien entendu, et Chuck ne le sait que parce que l'alcool de la victoire délie la langue d'Herc et qu'il surprend ses confidences à son oncle Scott, le soir où le sixième kaiju est abattu sur les ruines de Vancouvert par le tout premier Jaeger.

Il a alors onze ans.

 

Après cela, Hercule et Scott rejoignent le Pan Pacific Defense Corps et la Jaeger Academy, où Chuck est pratiquement élevé dans un cockpit. Ce sont les années d'espoir et les pilotes de Jaeger sont le visage de cet espoir, affichés à la télévision, sur les paquets de céréales et tout autant sur les couvertures des magasines pour ados que celles des publications militaires. Chacun à son équipage, ses Jaegers préférés ; dans les cours de récréation les cartes à jouer aux effigies des héros s'échangent comme s'échangeaient autrefois celles de sportifs.  

D’un Shatterdome à l’autre, sa chambre dans les quartiers assigné à son père n'est jamais bien grande, mais Chuck la décore comme il peut : un poster de Brawler Yukon et quelques uns des Jaeger les plus récents, soigneusement détachés de leurs agrafes et précieusement repliés dans une pochette à chaque déménagement : Lucky Seven, bien entendu, le Jaeger de son père et d'oncle Scott ; mais surtout Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger et le détail de son armement, ses pilotes dans leur armure blanche de Dérive, souriants à la caméra, confiants. Il collectionne soigneusement tous les articles qu'il peut trouver, découpe méticuleusement toutes les interviews des frères Beckett, même celles qui leur demandent quelle est leur couleur préférée (Yancy : rouge, Raleigh : bleu) ou s’ils ont quelqu’un dans leur vie, et les colle dans un cahier qu'il garde sous son matelas hors de porté des attentions destructrice de Max, ne manque pas une seule de leurs apparitions à la télé… Il déborde de fierté et d’excitation quand son père les assiste pour abattre un kaiju de catégorie IV au large de Manille.

 

Même lorsqu'oncle Scott est forcé de quitter le programme Jaeger parce qu'Herc a vu durant leur Dérive quelque chose qui le fait pâlir et serrer les lèvres quand Chuck le questionne dessus, il ne perd pas espoir. Stricker Eureka vient tout juste d'être lancé après tout, et Chuck sait que le Marshal veut que le Jaeger reste à son père : mis à part les Kaidonovsky de Cherno Alpha, Herc Hansen est de très loin leur pilote le plus expérimenté et un excellent stratège. Lui-même n'a pas encore l'âge légal pour piloter un Jaeger, mais il s’est entrainé sans merci pour pouvoir un jour y prétendre : ses résultats à l'Académie sont les meilleurs de sa promotion et - plus important encore - son score de compatibilité avec son père pour la Dérive est suffisant pour convaincre les plus réticents... C’est la guerre, après tout. Une guerre qu’ils sont en train de perdre, et ils ne peuvent se permettre d’ignorer la moindre ressource.

Et brièvement, masquée sous l’excitation et la détermination implaquable d’être le meilleur co-pilote dont Stricker Eureka pourrait rêver, sous le soulagement de pouvoir enfin se battre, il y a une petite étincelle d’anticipation pour le jour où il pourra à son tour venir à l'aide de Gipsy Danger, le jour où il pourra serrer la main de Raleigh et Yancy Beckett après le combat et les regarder dans les yeux, d'égal à égal…

 

Puis, en Février 2020, un peu avant ses 17 ans, Gipsy Danger est gravement endommagé par un kaiju de catégorie III : Yancy Beckett est tué sur le coup et Raleigh Beckett abat seul le monstre, parvient à ramener seul son Jaeger jusqu'à la terre, un exploit dont à la connaissance de Chuck seul le Marshal pouvait se vanter jusque là... et ensuite il quitte le programme Jaeger et disparait littéralement de la surface de la terre.

Il les abandonne, tout simplement.

 

Il ne faut pas bien longtemps à Chuck pour arracher les posters de sa cabine, pour rassembler le cahier et les figurines, toutes les traces de sa dévotion infantile, imméritée.

A ses pieds Max aboie et bave avec enthousiasme contre sa jambe, insensible au poids du moment tandis que Chuck contemple son maigre butin. Il froisse le papier, et sous ses doigts disparaissent les schémas de Gipsy Danger, le visage de Raleigh Beckett.

Il n’a pas besoin de héros. Il sera meilleur qu’eux, et lui n’abandonnera pas, ne cessera pas de se battre, jamais.


End file.
